robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Miss Ile
Miss Ile (also spelt as Missile on its statistics board) was a robot which competed in Series 3 of Robot Wars. In its only televised appearance, it lost its first-round battle after being pitted by Anorakaphobia. Its team had previously entered Flirty Skirty into Series 2, and fought in the Forces Special of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1 with Shockwave. Design Miss Ile was a green, yellow and orange box-shaped robot armoured in fibreglass and featuring a static front scoop and a rear lifting arm as its weapons. The lifting arm was claimed to double as a self-righting mechanism, although this capability was not seen, and was able to lift team member Victor Peter without issues during testing. The robot was also powered by four Sinclair C5 motors, cost £2000 to build, and featured two decorative stalks with 'eyes' that proved fragile in its only battle. Interestingly, although Miss Ile had four outside wheels, only the front wheels drove and steered the robot, with the rear wheels being noticeably higher off the ground than the front ones. Etymology Miss Ile's name was a pun on 'missile', although the meaning of this pun was often lost when the robot's name was spelt as the one-word 'Missile' during much of its Series 3 appearance. Robot History Series 3 Miss Ile competed in Heat E, where it faced Anorakaphobia in its first-round battle. It slowly drove towards the middle of the arena before turning round to get its lifting arm into position. The two robots hesitated, before Anorakaphobia bumped Miss Ile away and drove up its scoop. After a few seconds, Miss Ile backed away, promptly having its left eye popped by flames spouting from Sergeant Bash's flamethrower, before being repeatedly hammered by Anorakaphobia. Miss Ile attempted to push Anorakaphobia away, but instead drove straight towards Sergeant Bash, spun, and backed into his CPZ as its other eye became destroyed. Miss Ile spun out of the way, and again attempted to push Anorakaphobia after Sergeant Bash stopped attacking. Anorakaphobia shoved it into the wall, repeatedly hammering its fibreglass body before Miss Ile slowly crept backwards and turned towards the middle of the arena, seemingly undamaged. Again, Anorakaphobia drove up Miss Ile's scoop, but Miss Ile was unable to use it or its lifting arm to attack Anorakaphobia quickly enough. However, it briefly succeeded in getting underneath Anorakaphobia, but was pushed sideways by Anorakaphobia in return, spinning and coasting precariously close to the pit in the process. The two robots came together again, with Anorakaphobia pushing Miss Ile around in circles before retreating to carry out a driver change. Miss Ile, however, struggled to drive effectively, turning slowly around before being shoved and left coasting towards the middle of the arena by Anorakaphobia as the latter rejoined the battle. It was nudged once again by Anorakaphobia, but responded by bumping into Anorakaphobia on the far side of the arena. Eventually, Miss Ile was shoved onto the edge of the pit by Anorakaphobia, before being nudged fully in by Matilda. As a result, it was eliminated from the Third Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Staffordshire Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which debuted in series 3 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 3